


Finding freedom through rooftops

by Imaginator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: //cri, Akakuro - Freeform, Beware of bad grammar, But eventual akkr, Dialogues intenstifies, GoMxKuroko - Freeform, Idek what I just typed, Kagami may or may not appear, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi Chapter, My all times fav, My fingers moved by its own, Rooftoppers AU, What is summary, love that story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginator/pseuds/Imaginator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Akashi-kun."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm?"</p><p> </p><p>"What......what do you think of......freedom?"</p><p> </p><p>"........"</p><p> </p><p>Tetsuya waited patiently for the red head to answer. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Seijuro stood up from his spot and walked towards the end of the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Something.......something that I could enjoy myself to the fullest....without regretting anything........without committing any sins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding freedom through rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy it's me again xDD Anyways I'm back with a new story~A multi chapter one this time! This story is inspired by my all times fav book:Rooftoppers<333Ahhh I love that storyyyy Anyways,I will try to update this story weekly and like maybe I will update one more chapter soon :D

The cold breeze of Teiko blew past briefly. A young boy with a short statue wrapped his body with his short arms - desperately trying to keep himself warm but to no avail. He exhaled heavily;creating a small puff In the air. His speed slowed down as more and more sweat cascade down his forehead despite the cold weather. Running is just not his thing. Especially when it's in such a cold weather with only a thin cloth wrapped around his neck and a coat that barely provides any warm. He honestly have no idea when or why he even started running(or actually sprinting)

 

 

.........right. It was to escape from  _them._

* * *

 

 

Nobody likes being abandoned on the cold,empty streets with nothing to keep you alive. That Includes one Kuroko Tetsuya. Sure he had an emotionless expression plastered on his face 24/7 and his bluntness was taken as a whole new level,but that doesn't mean that he is not human. He still have emotions - though not shown most of the time. He snickered at a memory of his so called "loving" parents who show their "love" and "care" through beating him up for like literally every single one of his actions that any human would have to do. Breathing,for instance. Or even existing. Funny,though,his presence is that of air. He still loves them though - more of forcing himself to,but they were still his parents.

 

 

Tetsuya had good conduct too. Or even _excellent_.  But his only recognition was abandoned,for he had to resort to stealing. He couldn't help it;he _was_  on the verge of dying and seeing his late great grandparents. Everytime he steals something - even the most cheapskate thing ever,Tetsuya would feel like slapping the daylight out of himself. His heart aches everytime he steals. It was his _sin_. He might be exaggerating the situation but it's probably true. For most part at least. Stealing is a thing. But _running away_  is another thing.

 

 

For all he know,he could just get himself caught and he wouldn't have to continue his act of sin - in the form of stealing. He could just spend his days in the prison,reflecting on his life and probably just go non-existent. A painless death. _Perfect_. But something in him just tells him that he must not be caught,not now at least. Call it instinct or whatever....and his so called 'instincts' were actually right. For once.

 

 

A hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him to a dark alley. Whoever that was,Tetsuya was grateful. He was on the verge of getting caught by the policemen. Just a little tiny bit more,and he would have to kiss goodbye to his 'freedom'. Tetsuya watched the policemen ran passed the alley cautiously before letting out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding.

 

 

The bluenette craned his neck behind and tilted his head slightly to see who was his lifesaver. He tried hard and squinted but he still could not make out the other's face. The most prominent features(which are the ones he could only see) was the crimson colored hair and the stunning heterochromia eyes - the right one of unsettling bloody red and the other of majestic gold which seems to glow in the dark. Tetsuya was left speechless for a moment before retrieving back his voice.

 

 

"T-thank you for helping me there."

 

 

The stranger nodded his head slightly before pulling Tetsuya towards the end of the alley. 

 

 

"Umm.....may I ask what is your name? If you don't mind that is."

 

 

A low chuckle echoed across the alley;hopefully the policemen didn't hear that.

 

 

"Isn't it rude to ask for someone else's names when you did not introduce yourself firstly?"

 

 

Hinting the amusement in the other's voice,Tetsuya's face flushed into an interesting color of red. Luckily the alley was dark or that would have been the end of him. From embarrassment.

 

 

"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Tetsuya said hurriedly - obviously still embarrassed. He suddenly found floors amusing. After a long awkward silence,Tetsuya looked up and stared at the red head's back(or where it's suppose to be);still waiting for the other to respond. Tetsuya opened his mouth and was about to repeat his name in case the other was not able to hear when he was disturbed.

 

 

"We are here."

 

 

Confused,Tetsuya looked over from the red-head's right shoulder and saw a faint glow of light. Ah,he meant the exit of the alley. The stranger's speed increased;so did his grip on Tetsuya's wrist,and before the latter knew,they were running. _Again_. The light of the exit was getting closer,bigger,and soon...they were engulfed by it.

 

 

Tetsuya shut his eyes close at the sudden exposure of light before opening them slowly as another cold breeze blew past. The first thing he saw was the red head's back. He doesn't seem any taller than the bluenette. After a few seconds,the stranger turned around and faced Tetsuya - hands still tightly gripped onto his wrist. Tetsuya's eyes widened by a small fraction and his breath was taken away. The other was _breathtaking_. It was as if god had just descended onto earth. The red-head smiled tenderly before slowly letting go of Tetsuya's wrist - much to the latter's disappointment.

 

 

"Akashi Seijuro,it's my pleasure meeting you, _Tetsuya_."

* * *

 

 

"Aominecchi! Did you eat the pudding that I have been saving the last for again!?"

 

 

"Tch,who would want to eat your disgusting slurpy pudding!Gross!"

 

 

"H-how dare you! The pudding is the most popular one in the whole of Teiko!"

 

 

"Who cares about that!? Whatever you like is dis-"

 

 

"Shut up you two idiots. You two have been annoying ever since Akashi left."

 

 

"Geh,says you Midorima! Don't you feel any shame holding,"

 

 

The ganguro shoot a finger at the item - a limited edition Minnie Mouse plushie,which the greenette was holding

 

 

"That! Where did you even get it!?"

 

 

Shintaro pushed his glasses up with his bandaged hand and huffed,"Hmph,shut your mouth you non Oha-Asa believer,I follow fate,therefore I must always have my lucky item with me. Now look at that whining blonde idiot,he does not believe in Oha-Asa nor have his lucky item,that's why his pudding has been eaten."

 

 

"Heh! Right."Daiki snorted.

 

 

"Eh~Where did Aka-chin go~?"

 

 

"Stop eating while talking Murasakibara! _Sigh._  Akashi said something about "fetching someone interesting"before running off."

 

 

"Eh?Someone interesting?I wonder who that is~"

* * *

 

 

"Where are we going,Akashi-kun?"

 

 

"You will know soon,Tetsuya."

 

 

They are now currently walking aimlessly(or that's what it is for Tetsuya)in the cold streets of Teiko flooded with people. Tetsuya has absolutely no idea where they are going  but walking at the opposite direction from everyone else might be a wrong decision. He voiced his opinion of taking another route but seijuro only replied with a "This is the only way to reach our destination,don't worry,I am absolute and I am always right."

 

 

And here they are,holding each other's hands so that they would not lose each other. For the thousandth time of the day,Tetsuya blushed hard. His un-obedient heart wouldn't slow down and sweat was forming yet again. He hoped his hand is not sweaty.

 

 

Sensing the bluenette's anxiety,Seijuro loosened his grip on the other's hand slightly before asking,

 

 

"Are you feeling alright,Tetsuya?"

 

 

"Wha-?O-oh,yeah I'm fine. Totally."

 

 

Seijuro's eyes narrowed and was about to ask Tetsuya but went against it. When the building came to sight,Seijuro slowed down his pace and soon ceased his walking.

 

 

"We are here." Tetsuya looked up from the floor - which he had been staring for the past few minutes,and his breath hitched. The building was amazingly,unexpectedly.................run down.

 

 

Now,don't get him wrong. Tetsuya doesn't usually judge people but he thought that Seijuro would be a rich man seeing that he was wearing expensive clothings which Tetsuya could probably never afford to buy.  Now that peaked a question within him:What business does Seijuro have in here that concerns him?

 

 

Seijuro let go of Tetsuya's hand and walked to the back of the old building. Tetsuya quickly got over his shock and followed the red head. Once the red head confirmed that Tetsuya was at his side,he raised his left arm and gripped onto the dusty ladder which leads to the rooftop. Then,he pushed himself onto the ladder and climbed. When he reached the top,he peered over the end and asked,

 

 

"So,are you coming up or not?"

 

 

Tetsuya snapped from his daze and hurriedly climbed up the ladder. Shouldn't had done that. Halfway through the ladder,he lost his balance and his body immediately leaned backwards. He shut his eyes closed. _He's going to fall_. He waited for the impact but it does not come. The building was not tall. Then why is the fall taking such a long time?Then,it struck him. Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes and saw worried heterochromia eyes. He was saved by him yet again. 

 

 

Seijuro pulled Tetsuya up with barely any effort as he was as light as a feather.  Tetsuya landed onto the other's chest with a light 'thump' and heard a sigh.

 

 

"You had me worried there Tetsuya,who knew someone could possibly fall from a ladder that is like less than 3 stories tall."seijuro stated.

 

 

The bluenette pouted at the offensive statement.

 

 

"It's not my fault that Akashi-kun moves too fast."

 

 

"Oh?Then shall I hold your hand all the way?"he teased.

 

 

Tetsuya clutched onto Seijuro's coat tightly and buried himself in it,

 

 

"........That's being unfair Akashi-kun."

 

 

Laughter was heard.

 

 

"Am I really?"

 

 

The taller of the two stood up and helped the other up. Tetsuya patted his clothes to remove any dust from the ungraceful fall,embarrassing indeed.

 

 

"What are we doing up here,Akashi-kun?"

 

 

Seijuro hummed and stood at the end of the rooftop,facing the direction of Teiko's well known castle.

 

 

"...we.....are not going to the castle right?"

 

 

"I do wonder,Tetsuya,I do wonder."The redhead chuckled.

 

 

Tetsuya frowned slightly,"Akashi-kun,please do te-"

 

 

"Let us go."

 

 

With that said,Seijuro ran to the other end of the rooftop........ _and he jumped._ Tetsuya had lost count on how many times his breath was taken away in one day. He could almost swear;that he saw wings appearing at the other's back. It was there for a moment,and it was gone at the blink of an eye. Seijuro landed on the rooftop of the other building expertly and reached out his hand to Tetsuya.

 

 

"Well?"he asked while raising a brow.

 

 

Tetsuya smiled as he grabbed onto Seijuro's hand. He might have found his new kind of freedom.

* * *

 

 

The two of them ran from one rooftop to the other,and so on. They ran with no worries,no regrets. Tetsuya had never liked running any more than this. Running on rooftops may be a new experience to him but he certainly would like to do this everyday. Heck,it had already became his new life. The way the wind embraces them and the way the occasional breeze blows by,it was _refreshing_.

 

 

"So,"Seijuro started,"How's your first experience in running on rooftops?"

 

 

Tetsuya's smile widened.

 

 

"Blissful."

* * *

 

 

 

"Urgh,what's taking Akashi so long!?"Daiki complained for the thousandth time.

 

 

"Stop complaining Aomine!Unlike you,Akashi has the brains and is mature enough to take care of himself."

 

 

"Oi!What do you mean by that you stupid fou-"

 

 

"Ah!Akashicchi has returned!"

 

 

The four rainbow colored hair group turned to face their leader. They could not believe at the sight. Akashi Seijuro - their intimidating and frightening leader who threatens them everytime they slack and could easily murder a giant,is actually....smiling? 

 

 

Not the usual creepy or murderous smile but rather....its a genuine smile.

 

 

Noting the others' wide open mouths and widened eyes,Seijuro's aura immediately changed into a dark(his usual)one.

 

 

"I will personally shove scissors in every single one of your mouths if you don't shut it."

 

 

They quickly closed their mouths at that statement.

 

 

"A-akashi...what took you so long to come back?"Shintaro,being the bravest and quickest to recover,asked curiously.

 

 

Seijuro raised a brow,"Didn't I inform you about my reason before I leave?"

 

 

"You did. However,I do not see where that 'interesting person' is."

 

 

The others nodded in agreement.

 

 

Seijuro sighed,expecting this to happen,"Look closely."

 

 

The four other were confused,but they followed their leader's words anyways. They squinted really hard at the empty space which the red head claimed to have someone standing there and finally,a turf of light blue hair was seen.

 

 

"Hello,everyone."

 

 

"..........."

 

 

Screams were heard on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in Teiko.

 

 

"W-w-wha!??"the ganguro pointed a shaky finger at the phantom.

 

 

"Ara~?Where did you come from?"

 

 

"I was here the entire time."

 

 

"Seriously!? But I swear I didn't see anything at that spot earlier ssu!"

 

 

"....................Is that the interesting person you are talking about Akashi?"Shintaro asked in a calmed voice but inside,he was also in shock like the others.

 

 

Seijuro smirked and answered,"Perhaps."

 

 

Tetsuya tugged onto the sleeve of Seijuro's coat and asked,"Who are they,Akashi-kun?"

 

 

The red head gestured the rainbow color group of people to introduced themselves.

 

 

"Sup! Name's Aomine Daiki,nice to meet ya."

 

 

"Kise Ryota ssu! It's nice to meet you~ You are so adorable~!!" Tetsuya ignored the squeals.

 

 

"Murasakibara Atsushi~"

 

 

"Midorima shintaro. What is your star sign?"

 

 

"Umm....Aquarius?"

 

 

"Hmph,I see. I guess we would not get along well."

 

 

'Mutual feelings'Tetsuya thought inwardly.

 

 

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya,It's nice to meet all of you."Tetsuya greeted while bowing.

 

 

"You don't have to be so formal you know! By the way you can ignore the four eyes green idiot there,he's weird and has dips on Oda-Ama or whatever the name is."

 

 

"It's Oha-Asa you insolent fool."

 

 

The two continued arguing and throwing insults at each other and somehow Ryota got dragged into it while Atsushi just continued eating his potato chips.

 

 

Tetsuya smiled at the sight. They seem to be good people and fun to be around with.

 

 

"Tetsuya." The bluenette removed his sight on the group of people and turned to Seijuro.

 

 

"Hm?"

 

 

Seijuro reached out his right arm and carassed Tetsuya's left cheek tenderly. Unconsciously,the latter leaned towards the touch. Seijuro smiled at Tetsuya's actions.

 

 

"Welcome to our tiny paradise."

 

 

Tetsuya stared at Seijuro for a moment before returning his gaze at the four energetic people. He returned a smile.

 

 

"Yeah."


End file.
